fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Lone Planet Productions
These five characters dash through a sketch variation of Palmtree Panic, which gains more and more color as they run. After a while of busting Badniks and grabbing rings, they suddenly run into a squadron of foes... The two teams face off against each other, and things aren't looking good for Sonic's team. Well, at least until a young, light-brown cat with a purple shirt and skirt leaps into the area and glares at Fang's group. taps a nearby Crabmeat and takes its form, latching onto Kukku's jetpack and making him bump into his teammates. Her distractions allow Sonic and his allies to deal a last blow against Fang before they move on with their adventure, with Gidget following along. Gameplay clips are displayed, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mighty, and Gidget making their way through familiar classic Sonic stages, like Carnival Night, Collision Chaos, and Aquatic Ruin; returning Zones from lesser-known titles, such as 3D Blast's Volcano Valley and Triple Trouble's Meta Junglira; and a new music-themed stage filled with giant thumping speakers and dazzling lights. A team mechanic similar to the one used in Sonic Advance 3 is shown off, which allows you to come up with pairs like Sonic and Mighty, or Tails and Gidget. Another story clip is shown, with Sonic and his teammates coming across silhouettes of a vulture, a Komodo dragon, and a cybernetic wolf, who give them dirty looks as they prepare to attack... ---- One year after the events of Super Mario Realms, a hooded figure approaches a Golden Hammer and grabs it, then removes its hood. , Aqualea's strongest henchman, uses the Golden Hammer to fracture the various kingdoms around Mushroom World, leaving gaps between areas of land. He then pulls out a map of the world, marking an "X" on the area of the ocean where the Realm Destroyer landed... We then see clips of gameplay, with players filling in the gaps with various blocks, pipes, etc., and taking characters like Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Wario, and Donkey Kong through the finished levels. The game appears to be more story-focused than most D.I.Y. games; you must guide the Mario crew through a variety of worlds to face off against Blue Bowser in the end. Mario is shown in Cape form preparing to fly up to the Realm Destroyer, which is for some reason fragmented itself. ---- A young female narration is heard as clips of a strange valley town are displayed. War... war never changes. Wait... wrong intro. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far aw--'' ''No, that's not it either. Sugar, spice, and everythi-- ah, fuck it. My name is Julie Matthews. I'm a valley girl. Just not in the way you might think. See, my family... we're very hard-working. Very smart. We study a lot and do stuff like that. We're... normal, for the most part. Except for me. We then see photos of a misformed baby, with an ominous horn sticking out of its head. They say I'm bad. They think I'm Satan's daughter or something. They call me... A weirdo. A burning house is shown, with blackened corpses lying down at the fireplace. But I can't be that bad... A blonde, teenage girl can be seen staring at the corpses with shock. Right? ---- We see a futuristic city built into a mountain, lit with bright crimson lights. Several F-Zero machines are under preparations as a huge audience cheers on some familiar faces. Among them is a new racer, an African-American teenage girl named , who has signed up for this tournament to win the grand prize for her poor family on the outskirts of Port Town. Hey... good luck out there. You're gonna need it. ...thanks, I guess... The race begins, and their machines burst forward with a quick start. Maliah and Captain Falcon swerve around their competition and make their way through the cavernous streets as Black Shadow begins to catch up with them. You're not beating me this time, Falcon... heh, heh. He abruptly rams into Falcon's machine, which falls down off a cliff into the dark caves. Captain Falcon swiftly takes control and speeds through, dodging stalactites and boulders as he moves along. He eventually meets up with the other racers in the higher portion of the city. Huh?! What in the name of-- Jody Summer's machine boosts past Goroh's as she takes a shortcut through an alley. Hope this makes things easier. She then launches out of the alley via ramp and lands right next to Maliah, and they try to shove each other's machines off the road. Black Shadow bursts between them and gets ahead. Falcon and Goroh take a route into an abandoned football field, where they find a variety of debris lying around. Goroh uses a fallen scoreboard as a ramp, while Falcon accelerates straight through the middle of the field, blasting Goroh out of his way as he speeds out. Suddenly, a cybernetic figure turns into the street he is on, laughing with a menacing tone to his voice. Hello, Falcon... do you remember me? Of course I do. Deathborn and Captain Falcon try to outwit each other as they spiral up a winding oil refinery filled with flames. As Deathborn gets ready to ram Falcon into a pit of oil, Maliah drops down from a storage hallway above and lands on top of the cyborg, causing his machine to spin out of control and crash land at the bottom of the city. The screen goes black as Deathborn is knocked out. He wakes up and sees that Maliah has won this race, and he growls with discontent. I will remember you... Maliah Silver... ---- Oh hey, remember that one time I tried making a game inspired by Michael Jackson's Moonwalker and Jackson's hit song, "Thriller"? It's not... dead yet. MICHAEL JACKSON'S The famous song starts playing as we see legions of supernatural creatures rising out of the ground, and Michael Jackson himself is shown sitting down with a mysterious sorceror. This world has changed quite a bit since you died, Mr. Jackson... but its evils continue to haunt innocent citizens everywhere. We get gameplay footage showing Jackson using a wide variety of dance moves against enemies. Mirrors can be found in different areas, where he can talk to the Man in the Mirror and upgrade his skills. The trailer then cuts to boss battles, car chase sequences, and the like, as the last lyrics of the song play. Finally, Jackson is shown swinging his hat towards a giant demon, hoping to bring him down once and for all... An evil laugh is heard as these words come up: ---- Now... let's talk about this bad boy. Super Mario Silver Spurs 4: The War of All Universes was a project from the days in which we had no idea what we really wanted to do with the Spursverse. This film, along with two other planned sequels, were intended to make the Silver Spurs movies last as long as posssible -- even though we had specifically stated earlier that Endgame would be the last film in the saga. In other words, we were milking the Spursverse. After some deep criticism from colleagues, we put the Spursverse on hiatus and eventually rebooted it with Multiversal Silver Spurs, before reviving the cast from the old movies and bringing them together with the new one in Continuum Renegades. Now, we are working on Silver Spurs Omicron: Echoes of Disaster, the sixth and final movie in the Silver Spurs Saga before we pass it on to our affiliate, Crash Co.. But will we do anything with the Spursverse once Echoes of Disaster is done? Yes. As a matter of fact, we have been inspired by the connections between the two Sonic games releasing this year, Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces, and have decided to create a spin-off universe, dubbed , which will run alongside Crash Co.'s mainstream sequels. The War of All Universes will be one of the main events in this new timeline, with other scrapped projects from the "Spursverse Era" of Lone Planet linking into it. Now that we have more experience with storytelling, we think we can pull off The War of All Universes in a way we simply couldn't back in the earlier days of our business. We can't wait to show it off! Now, we'd like to present one of the projects we have planned for the Golden Spursverse. ---- A teenage boy looks out at the sunset from a mountain, ready for adventure. A younger boy pulls up a hologram as he investigates a dimensional anomaly. Indeed... it seems our timeline has split in half. Another young man is shown launching a pink shield towards an army of monsters. A girl with huge, pink eyes and stubby limbs lands on a rooftop, glaring at another girl wearing a golden tiara and yellow outfit. In the midst of a dangerous battle, a child with spiky brown hair looks up in the sky with despair. A treehouse is shown burning down as a boy with a football head and a red sweater scowls with anger. All six heroes are shown together, prepared for a battle against a familiar enemy. DESTINATION TIMEWARP II HOW DID MY EVIL CLONE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD?! ---- A normal game of Excitebike is shown on screen, with the biker going across the track and towards the goal. The arena shifts into graphics similar to those in Excitebike 64 before gradually morphing into an HD stadium. Gameplay footage shows racers in action, in both traditional stadiums and off-road tracks. Players are shown in a behind-the-back perspective, pulling stunts and riding over hills to get ahead of each other. A career mode is also shown off; this mode allows players to dive into biker tournaments across a variety of locations such as: *Jacksonville, Florida, U.S.A. *Venice, Italy *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Sydney, Australia *Cario, Egypt *Tokyo, Japan A biker is shown racing a monster truck down a mountain, followed by a clip of motorboat racers riding through a raging river. As seen in one clip, players can even take to the skies in fighter jets. The trailer ends with a big race in Las Vegas, Nevada, before the graphics deteriorate back into the old NES style of the original Excitebike and the race results screen is shown. Category:Presentations Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017